


Are You There

by teadominusrex



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teadominusrex/pseuds/teadominusrex
Summary: Are you there, Hera? It's me, Eiffel





	Are You There

**Author's Note:**

> I think about Eiffel missing Hera back on Earth  
> Like way too much  
> Anyway  
> Enjoy!

_“Hera, are you there?”_

You ask, and the silence that follows as you remember that she’s not there almost kills you.

 

Earth is a foreign planet now. You wonder if you got cloned after all, because nothing about home seems like home anymore.

Gravity is the one of the stranger and more annoying things, you brake 30 real-coffee mugs (that is, coffee mugs for real coffee) before you can remember gravity works.

You hate being alone.

You wonder if that started with the whole USS Horrible Never Ending Nightmare business or if you’ve always been this way.

Minkowski goes back to her husband. (There had been a lot of tears at the reunion. You felt out of place. She looked out of place. Everything is out of place.)

Lovelace leaves to find her family. (You don’t know how it’s going. You wish she’d call)

Suddenly it’s just you and Jacobi of all people.

“I don’t have anywhere else to go either” he says.

He doesn’t ask about your family, and you don’t ask about his.

You find your daughter, and thank whatever gods there are that she’s really okay.

You try to just let you go now, but she’s still always on your mind.

 

_“Hera, are you there?”_

The silence is more awkward than sad now

 

Leave it you to make a kiss so awkward.

But Jacobi kisses you again anyway, and you wake up with him pressed against your chest anyway.

You try not to make this awkward and you’re pretty sure you fail rather spectacularly.

Still, there’s more kissing and more waking up together so maybe it’s okay.

 

_“Hera, are you there?”_

She used to calm you down when you woke up, struggling to breath.

 

Instead cold hands hesitantly touch your shoulders.

“Hey, you okay?” Jacobi asks and you shake your head.

“It’s okay, just take deep breaths… I’m here”

(I̶͓̬͓͛'̴͙̗͊͘m̶̞͕͒ ̶̥̒̾̆h̸̗̅̎̃ề̶͚̞r̶̖̭̄ě̴̤̻͕͝,̷̳͓̹̔ ̷̯͓̒͆Ê̴̫̪͋̓í̵̮̓̃f̴͇̖͈̄f̷͍ȩ̶͕̿̿͝l̴̤͗)

You shake your head again and he smiles, kisses you gently.

“It’s going to be okay” he lies

 

_“Hera, are you there?”_

You she won’t answer.

 

You watch the smoke curl into the froze night air.

“We’ll be right back with more holiday jams!” crackles your tiny radio. You want to try it off but you can’t stand the silence.

“I thought you were going to quit” Minkowski joins you on the fire escape.

You shrug. She holds out her hand and you sigh and hand over the rest of your cigarettes.

“It’s freezing out, aren’t you cold?” she asks

You shrug again. You’re freezing.

“So,” she says, like she’s about to ask for something you borrowed back “how have you been?”

“Alright” you say “how have you been? How’s the husband?”

“We’re getting a divorce” she says

“Oh” you hug her, briefly. “I’m sorry”

“It’s okay,” Minkowski says, offering a forced smile “how are things with Daniel?”

“Really good” you say, telling the truth for once. (Leave it to you to make saying “I love you” so awkward. He’d laughed before saying it back)

"That's great, Doug" 

"Yeah" You look up “huh would you look at that. You can actually see a few stars tonight”

Minkowski looks up too. “Let’s go back inside”

 

_“Hera, are you there?"_

You say _"talk to me baby, I miss you"_  

 

You're starting to wonder what you really missed about Earth in the first place

~~You still miss alcohol~~ , you thought this would be easier. 

"Doug? Talk to me, love" Jacobi tries to smile through the concern on his face

You smile back and kiss him "sorry I was just spacing- I was just thinking" 

"About what?" 

You open to your mouth to lie and feel a familiar pang of guilt.

(You monster, you jackass, that's your boyfriend, you love him)

"I miss her" you say 

"I miss her too" he says

Different her, but you suppose it doesn't really matter. 

 

_"Hera, Are you there?"_

You wonder if you'll ever stop asking. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @tea-dominus-rex on tumblr, follow for random shit and the occasional post about podcasts  
> If you're having trouble reading Hera's messed up text it says  
> I'm here, Eiffel  
> 


End file.
